


The Best Laid Plans

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Party, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thief in CID.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: 'Who has the Tufty suit?'

It had seemed like a good idea at first. Just something to brighten the mood, cheer everyone up after those bloody miserable weeks before Christmas. God knows CID needed it. 

He made it through the party without any trouble. It was only on his way home, drunk on success and Nelson’s New Year punch, that he found himself pulled in by the local constable and charged with theft of police property, public intoxication and ‘being dressed like a bloody squirrel’. 

The Guv was livid. DI Tyler, on the other hand, couldn’t stop grinning. 

Chris counted that as half a victory.


End file.
